


Dudes Bein' Boyfriends

by seawitcher



Series: Guys Bein' Dudes [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: Kyungsoo enters his senior year of high school with his boyfriend Jongin, but when football tryouts come around, something interesting happens.





	Dudes Bein' Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> heLLO ITS BEEN 500 YEARS 
> 
> this is the final part of my 5 year anniversary sequels! pls enjoy even if it is garbage. this was so hard to write bc im not in high school anymore and abt to graduate college bye

“...It says here that we need to come up with an experiment idea tomorrow, so I was thinking that…”

Kyungsoo’s eyes peek over his laptop, forgetting that he’s supposed to be paying attention to his project partner and instead eyeing the way those gray sweatpants sit so low on a small waist. The wide strip of bronze skin exposed begs for his touch, and Jongin is so oblivious as he shifts on Kyungsoo’s bed, causing it to slip even further until it rests just above his ass.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” Jongin glares at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you paying attention?”

Sighing, Kyungsoo pouts. “I don’t want to do homework. Let’s just watch a movie or something.” He shuts his laptop and climbs over to drape himself over Jongin’s back, much to his protest. Jongin squirms in his hold. but Kyungsoo squeezes him close in response, laughing as his boyfriend manages to roll them over until Kyungsoo is on his back and holding Jongin in his arms.

The past spring and summer spent with Jongin was nothing short of amazing. With cheerleading and football season over, they were able to spend more time together and didn’t hide their relationship from anyone. There were a few assholes here and there, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. Friend groups merged and parties were a lot more fun, though Jongin wasn’t much of a partygoer. 

Kyungsoo had a prom date that he didn’t even have to ask for, and a summer beach vacation spent with his best friends was only made brighter by Jongin’s presence. He feels happier and lighter, and even if senior year sounds dreadful, and his best friend Irene has up and graduated, leaving him behind, at least he has Jongin at his side.

Jongin whacks him with the paper packet in his hand. “It’s the first week of your senior year, and you already have senioritis.” He freezes at the feeling of Kyungsoo pushing up his t-shirt, hand sliding to rest on his bare stomach and skimming his fingers towards the band of Jongin’s sweatpants.

He catches Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. “Don’t you dare. I’m not letting you distract us.”

Kyungsoo snorts at the irony as Jongin is always the one who distracts them on a daily basis. “We can just take a little break.” He grins at the sound of Jongin sighing.

“One episode of whatever anime you’re hooked on, and then it’s back to homework.” Jongin can’t resist smiling as Kyungsoo squeezes him close before letting him go and crawling across the bed to grab his laptop.

It’s some shounen anime, of course, and Jongin resigns himself to taking a quick nap in Kyungsoo’s arms during the thirty minute run. He ignores the way Kyungsoo tugs at the band of his sweatpants but doesn’t go any further. 

“When are tryouts for cheerleading?” Kyungsoo asks after a long stretch of silence filled with anime yelling. 

Jongin hums, half-asleep. “This weekend. I’m not going.”

“What?” Kyungsoo is completely stunned. Jongin hadn’t mentioned anything about dropping cheerleading until just now. “Why not?”

Sighing, Jongin turns in their spooning position to face Kyungsoo. “Too much drama. I wanted to try something different anyways.”

Kyungsoo frowns, a little disappointed that Jongin won’t be cheering him on this football season. Football tryouts are coming up, and he’s been really excited to get his old quarterback position back since Chanyeol moved away. Everyone else on the team is expecting him to, and Coach Wu was impressed by his performance last season, so Kyungsoo thinks he has this in the bag. He doesn’t have anything to worry about.

“Well, I’ll miss seeing you cheer me on at my games, but if that’s what you wanna do, that’s fine with me.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

Jongin smiles a little sheepishly. “You won’t have to miss me. I’m going to tryout for the football team.”

Silence.

Shocked to the point of not believing, Kyungsoo coughs out a laugh, earning a displeased frown from his boyfriend. “Y-You can’t be serious,” Kyungsoo says.

“Of course, I am.” Jongin’s frown only deepens. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Have you ever played football?”

“No, but I know how to catch or throw a football and run.” Jongin raises a brow and looks at Kyungsoo incredulously. “It can’t be that hard. What? Do you think I can’t do it?” He moves away from Kyungsoo ever so slightly.

Kyungsoo hesitates. “Well…” Frankly, he’d be surprised if Jongin even made junior varsity. Coach Wu is pretty tough in the picks he makes, and while Jongin is athletic, Kyungsoo isn’t sure his lack of experience would go over well. “I mean…” His words get stuck in his throat at the growing disbelief in Jongin’s eyes.

“You don’t even believe in me? As my  _ boyfriend _ ?” 

“It’s not that I don’t believe in you, but I’m saying it’s not as easy as you think--”

“I can’t believe this,” Jongin laughs and shakes his head. “You aren’t even happy that we could be on a team together! All your stupid jock brain can think of is your bullshit sports pride.”

Kyungsoo should be a little offended, but Jongin has a way with making him feel extremely guilty with just his words, and Kyungsoo is rendered speechless. With a disapproving scoff at his silence, Jongin pushes himself up, grabbing his laptop and folder before climbing off of Kyungsoo’s bed to shove them into his backpack. Kyungsoo is quick to follow after him before he makes it to his bedroom door.

“Wait! Jongin, I didn’t mean--”

Jongin turns to him with that look, the one that Kyungsoo’s seen multiple times when he’s said something wrong or done something stupid, where his eyes are cold and face expressionless. “You can text me when you come up with an idea for our project. Otherwise, don’t talk to me until you have your priorities figured out.”

With that, he shoves Kyungsoo away from him and disappears out the door, and Kyungsoo knows he’s fucked up. Him and his stupid mouth.

They end up deciding on an idea for their project, but otherwise Jongin refuses to talk to Kyungsoo on the day leading up to tryouts. He flat out leaves Kyungsoo’s texts on read and ignores him in class, only focusing on the lecture or talking to one of his friends instead. Even at lunch, Kyungsoo is given nothing but a cold stare and silence.

He knows that all Jongin wants is for him to apologize, but Kyungsoo is pissed too. Jongin won’t even listen to what he has to say and only wants Kyungsoo to say he’s wrong. But while Kyungsoo is sorry for hurting Jongin’s feelings, he still stands by the fact that it is gonna be difficult for Jongin to make the cut. He just wants to protect Jongin’s feelings, and what’s wrong with that?

Alas, Jongin doesn’t want to hear it, and the day of football tryouts comes. 

“Ready to get your position back, Mr. Quarterback?” Baekhyun says as he sits down on the bench next to Kyungsoo, lacing his shoes. “With that frown on your face, I’d think that you aren’t happy.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes and knitted brows are focused on Jongin, who’s chatting with Jongdae animatedly in the corner of the locker room. He’s not surprised that Jongin actually showed up to tryouts, knowing how determined his boyfriend can be, but he is surprised that Jongin has managed to ignore him for this long. It makes Kyungsoo’s stubborn ass want to ignore him right back, but he can’t. He’s already planned on apologizing once tryouts are over. 

“Frankly, I’m surprised he hasn’t broken up with you yet,” Baekhyun admits, slinging an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Any girl would’ve dumped your stubborn ass already.”

“He can be patient when he wants to be.” Kyungsoo sighs. “He’s really determined to prove me wrong.”

Baekhyun hums. “He probably will. I played on the same soccer team as him in middle school, and the dude’s fast as fuck on his feet.” With a shrug, he stands up from the bench.

Wait, what?

“What?” Kyungsoo stands up as well, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm before he has the chance to walk away. “I’ve been dating Jongin for almost a year now, and  _ you never thought of telling me that? _ ” He is in blatant disbelief.

“Well, I didn’t remember it until recently! He was a really quiet kid back then, but he was one of the best players on our team.” Baekhyun nods thoughtfully. “Anyways, Coach Wu would be stupid not to put him in if he still runs as fast as he used to.”

Utterly betrayed by his own best friend of over a decade, Kyungsoo feels his world and pride crashing down around him in this small and sweaty locker room. This moment and mood are only furthered by a hand patting his shoulder, and Kyungsoo looks up to see Jongin smirking at him. 

“Good luck out there, Do. You’re gonna need it.” Of course, Jongin has to mock him by looking adorable with a white headband pushing his newly-dyed pink bang out of his eyes. It only reminds Kyungsoo of how much he’s missed Jongin this past week.

“This isn’t a competition, you know,” Kyungsoo mumbles, ignoring the urge to kiss his boyfriend and remain indifferent.

“Really?” Jongin raises his brows. “You sure made it sound that way a few days ago. Are you scared that I’m gonna do better than you in your own game?” He grins. Jongin has always been good at reading Kyungsoo like a book.

“We’ll see about that.” Kyungsoo grits his teeth, earning a laugh from Jongin. Leaning forward, he presses a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek, the unexpected action causing Kyungsoo to fluster.

“Still waiting on that apology, babe. See you outside!” Jongin chirps before practically skipping out of the locker room, exuding confidence.

Kyungsoo stands in silence for a moment. That’s the most Jongin has spoken in the past few days, and Kyungsoo should be angry at the mockery but mostly his gut is filled with nerves. He’s in trouble.

“You’re in trouble,” Baekhyun agrees.

Luckily for Kyungsoo, he manages to keep his eyes off of Jongin completely during tryouts. He focuses on his own performance, giving it his all and imagining the satisfaction he’ll feel when he finally gets his star quarterback role back. Chanyeol got all of the recognition last year, but now it’s Kyungsoo’s time to bask in the cheers from the stands once more.

Jongin still isn’t responding to his texts or calls, since Kyungsoo refused to apologize to him after that little stint in the locker room. He’ll wait until the results on Monday since he’ll be able to say: “I told you so.” Apparently, Baekhyun is pretty sure that Jongin will get some sort of position on the team and doesn’t fail to remind Kyungsoo of that every time they’re together during the weekend.

_ Good luck _ , Kyungsoo decides to text Jongin Sunday night.

He gets a response on Monday, just before his lunch block. 

_ You should probably check the bulletin board outside of the library _ , Jongin responds, and the moment that the bell rings, Kyungsoo is scrambling out of his seat with Baekhyun right next to him.

They definitely get yelled at by some teacher for running in the halls, but it doesn’t matter as they shove their way past the crowd that’s gathering around the bulletin board, searching for the football placements that are always printed on yellow paper in comic sans because Coach Wu has no taste.

When Kyungsoo does read it, he is taken to another plane of existence.

**2016 Football Varsity Team** :

_ 12) Kyungsoo Do - fullback _

_ 88) Jongin Kim - quarterback _

He is rendered speechless, absolutely taken aback. For a moment, the world around him goes quiet, and Kyungsoo is only filled with endless rage of a thousand suns and the deafening screams of his inner mind. If he was some white kid named Kyle, he would’ve punched a hole in this bulletin board by now.

“Quarterback, huh?” Kyungsoo turns to see Jongin standing next to him. “It can’t be that hard.” He turns to look at Kyungsoo with a smug smirk. “Unless you think I can’t do it?”

The mockery, the disappointment in himself, and the shot at his pride hits Kyungsoo all at once, and he can’t find it in himself to say anything back. Instead, he shoves Jongin aside and storms off, beelining it towards the boys’ restroom where he can go cry in peace.

Yeah, he’s some dumb jock with stupid pride in a useless sport, but it feels humiliating to have the one thing he wanted seem so far out of his reach. Kyungsoo knows it’s ridiculous to be curled up on the closed toilet with his face pressed against his knees and his stomach turning in embarrassment and guilt over something so trivial, but all his mind goes to is the moment Chanyeol took his star position from him last year and the way he had laughed in Kyungsoo’s face.

Just like Jongin had now.

He’s in the middle of debating on whether or not he should skip lunch all together when someone enters the bathroom, and footsteps stop just outside of the stall, followed by a gentle knock.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice is soft. “You okay?”

Kyungsoo’s voice sounds pathetic when he says, “Yeah.”

Jongin shifts from foot to foot outside of the stall door. “Can I...come in?”

Reaching out, Kyungsoo slides the lock on the door and gives it a push, hiding his teary eyes in his knees the moment Jongin comes into view. He doesn’t like crying in front of people and feels mortified that he’s crying over something so petty in front of his boyfriend.

Jongin immediately drops his backpack on the floor and crouches down in front of Kyungsoo, encouraging him to look up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that it meant this much to you.” He cups Kyungsoo’s cheek, wiping a stray tear.

“It’s stupid,” Kyungsoo mumbles, scrubbing at his eyes with a fist. His face wrinkles like he’s going to start crying again, and Jongin is quick to hush him.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s not stupid.” Jongin rises a little to hug him close, and Kyungsoo has never felt so small and safe. “I’m sorry I said all that stuff. I didn’t know it meant this much to you. I-I can talk to Coach Wu and tell him--”

“No, no, you don’t have to do that.” Kyungsoo pulls away, shaking his head. “You deserve it. I was being a dick anyways.”

Jongin smiles and brushes Kyungsoo’s bangs out of his eyes. “You were, but it’s alright. It was cute seeing you so determined at tryouts. I like when you try to prove me wrong…even if I’m always right.” He chuckles.

Digging his fingers into the back of Jongin’s hoodie, Kyungsoo drags him close again, hugging him close. “I missed you.”

Jongin smiles into Kyungsoo’s neck, patting his back. “Me too. I really didn’t plan on making you cry to get you to apologize though. I’ll let you have some of my gimbap if you’ll forgive me?” He kisses Kyungsoo once on the lips and then on the nose.

That has Kyungsoo smiling, and he leans up for another kiss. “Okay.”

He can’t lie and say that it isn’t disappointing to return to the game with the same position on the team that he had last year. But Kyungsoo also can’t ignore how bright Jongin shines on the team as their new varsity star. Chanyeol had been an excellent quarterback, but he had a personality that only few could stand. However, Jongin’s infectious smile and nice demeanor has the new team falling for him in seconds, and Kyungsoo can already tell that the mood during games will be lifted.

Jongin is quick on his feet, and since this is his first time really playing football, he’s eager for any pointers Kyungsoo can give him. Their dynamic as bros has never been higher as afternoons are spent tossing a football back and forth in Kyungsoo’s backyard - and then making out in his room, of course.

As with everything, though, Jongin is a perfectionist, and Kyungsoo can see how nervous he becomes as the days countdown towards their first big game. Kyungsoo doesn’t really get too anxious anymore, knowing he’ll perform his best no matter what, but Jongin doesn’t stop analyzing his own performance during practice. It starts to grate on Kyungsoo’s nerves, to the point that he just wants to grab Jongin by the shoulders and shake him.

“I’m just worried that--” Jongin’s worried musings are stopped as Kyungsoo rolls over on top of him on his bed, crushing him with his weight.

“Shut up, please, for my sake.” Kyungsoo sighs, earning a frown from his boyfriend. “You’re gonna do great. Don’t overthink it.”

Jongin pouts. “That’s all I do though,” he mumbles, placing both hands on Kyungsoo’s ass and squeezing tight as if his own personal stress ball. “I don’t want to bring the team down.”

“You won’t, even if we lose. It’s just the first game.” Kyungsoo shrugs, tucking his face into Jongin’s neck and pressing a kiss there. “All the guys love you anyways. They won’t blame you for probably any loss we take.”

“Do I detect a hint of bitterness?” Jongin snorts.

“I wasn’t talking about that.” Kyungsoo huffs. Okay, maybe he still is a little burned by his loss of the quarterback position at tryouts, but he’s warming up to the idea gradually. “We’ve lost the first game every year I’ve been with the varsity team.”

“Really?”

Kyungsoo nods. “You’re gonna do great anyways. I’m not just complimenting you when I say you have talent.” He can’t resist smiling when Jongin’s hand moves to pet his head, running fingers through crimson locks.

“You’re gonna protect me, right? Shove all the meanies out of the way while I run?” Jongin says cutely, giggling at Kyungsoo’s responding chuckle.

“Of course, that’s my job.”

“You’re supposed to say it’s because you’re my boyfriend.” Jongin pouts, rolling them over and hovering over Kyungsoo with his hands placed on the bed. “You always protect me.”

“That sounds a little cheesy, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo’s hands sneak to Jongin’s waist, fingers ducking beneath the waistband of his basketball shorts.

Noting the action, Jongin raises a brow but doesn’t stop him, sighing when Kyungsoo gets brave enough to tug the shorts down his legs. Jongin kicks them off and sits up to take his shirt off, and Kyungsoo is quick to reach and run his hands up and down Jongin’s chest, feeling the muscles there. Where Kyungsoo is pudgy in some places, Jongin is all slim muscle - and it’s so fucking attractive.

Jongin leans down to kiss him, and Kyungsoo drowns in the sensation. He always kisses Kyungsoo like he never wants to stop, flattening himself against Kyungsoo’s body with a groan. Kyungsoo is quick to spread his legs, letting Jongin in-between and caging him in with his thighs as they grind against each other. Obviously with the game only a day away, they can’t go any further than touching, but that’s no problem.

In a hurry, Jongin is ripping Kyungsoo’s stupid Adidas trackpants from his legs so the only barrier between their lower halves are their underwear. He seems content enough with that, and Kyungsoo groans as Jongin cups his dick through his boxer briefs with a smirk.

“I kinda wanna suck your dick,” Jongin states plainly, hands moving to the elastic band of Kyungsoo’s underwear.

“Uh...are you asking for my permission?” Kyungsoo blinks. As if he would deny.

“Nah.” Jongin hums and then tugs Kyungsoo’s boxer briefs down in one swift movement, letting out a heavy breath at the sight of Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock resting against his hip. It’s cute how excited he is when he scoots down onto his stomach, but it’s also really fucking hot when Jongin gets that dark look in his eyes and his plump lips brush against Kyungsoo’s hip.

“I...mmm…give you my permission a-anyways.”

The big (but not really  _ that  _ big) game comes the next day, and as hard as Kyungsoo had tried to calm Jongin down, he could feel the nerves radiating off of his boyfriend. A nervous Jongin is a deathly silent one who spaces out every time Kyungsoo tries to talk to him. It’s to the point where Jongin is hyperfocused on taking notes in class instead of doodling on a blank piece of paper with Kyungsoo, like he usually does. Class is a bore to Kyungsoo’s senioritis mind, and now he’s worried about Jongin’s mental state.

“You alright?” Kyungsoo whispers in the middle of their Personal Finance elective, aka the class where all they do is play games.

Jongin, who is quite passionately filling out their worksheet of how to write checks, mutters out. “I’m fine.” He is clearly not fine, but Kyungsoo is too afraid of the tight grip Jongin has on his mechanical pencil to say anything else.

Kyungsoo just hopes that by some miracle Jongin will be feeling better by the time they’re in the locker room getting ready for the game. But Kyungsoo finds himself looking at Jongin’s brooding back in the corner of the locker room when the time comes, minutes away from the start of the game.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder pad, “You’re gonna do great, Jongin. I know it.”

“I’m terrified,” Jongin finally admits after a heavy sigh, turning to face Kyungsoo and grabbing his hand, placing it on his cheek. “Tell me I’m being stupid.”

“You’re being stupid.” Kyungsoo smiles and leans in to kiss Jongin on the cheek. “But if it makes you feel better, you look hot as fuck in this uniform.” With a sly grin, he reaches around to slap Jongin on the ass once. “If we lose, it’ll probably be my fault for staring at your ass.”

“Gross.” Jongin laughs and reaches around to grab at Kyungsoo’s bottom in retaliation. “But I know the feeling  _ very  _ well.”

It was relieving to see Jongin finally relaxing, and Kyungsoo manages to distract him enough to get him to a calm state when they enter the field. And while Kyungsoo would like to say that the game is all he focuses on the moment it starts, Jongin is a major factor in the scheme of the game, so Kyungsoo’s eyes are on him nearly the whole time. He’s the one Kyungsoo’s meant to protect, the one he shoves offense away for. 

Unfortunately, Jongin fumbles the ball and gets tackled several times in the first half of the game. When they huddle up for Coach Wu to go over the game plan changes, Kyungsoo can see Jongin mentally berating himself, so he reaches behind Junmyeon and takes Jongin’s hand, squeezing it tight in comfort. It isn’t even his fault. They need to be better at defense.

Their luck turns up during the second half, and when Jongin scores his first ever touchdown, Kyungsoo can’t help the triumphant yell he lets out. He runs across the field to envelope Jongin in a hug, the rest of the boys from the team rushing in with him. It ends up ensuring them the win, and cheers can be heard all the way to the locker room. 

Kyungsoo immediately wants to tell Jongin how amazing he was, how proud he made the team, but he gets lost amongst his other teammates and the cheerleaders. Jongin seems to drink in the praise, settling in the corner of the locker room with Sehun and Tao, and Kyungsoo lets him. He’ll get his alone time with Jongin later.

“Party at my place!” Junmyeon announces amongst the slamming of locker doors and the rushing water of the showers. “Anyone in?”

He gets eager hollers in response, and Kyungsoo snorts, opening his own locker. Of course there would be a party after every game. Nothing’s changed in that respect. Tugging off his jersey and his shoulderpads, Kyungsoo sits down on the bench to unlace his cleats, Baekhyun settling down next to him.

“Jongin was fucking amazing out there.” Baekhyun whistles, yanking off his sweaty socks. “Nationals are gonna be ours this year. I can feel it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I was wrong. No need to rub it in.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sitting back a moment to relax and watch Jongin talk animatedly to Sehun, no doubt giving him a play-by-play of the game. “He was meant for this.”

“Nah.” Baekhyun tuts and shakes his head. “You both were made for this. You two make a great duo.”

That makes Kyungsoo smile. “I guess so.”

“Also, I saw you staring at his ass the whole time. It was a miracle you didn’t get absolutely wrecked by offense being that distracted.”

His mood souring immediately, Kyungsoo swats at Baekhyun who yelps. “Shut up.”

“Are you gonna go to Junmyeon’s party?” Baekhyun asks. “I can give you a ride.”

“I’ll see if Jongin wants to go and ride with him.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

The locker room starts to clear out once quick showers are over and everyone’s changed, Baekhyun leaving with the other guys. Kyungsoo hasn’t moved from his spot on the bench, watching Jongin get undressed and say goodbye to Sehun and Tao. He slings a towel over his shoulder and grabs a bottle of shampoo, and it’s then that Jongin’s eyes meet Kyungsoo’s.

They’re the only ones left.

Jongin smirks and then wordlessly heads for the showers, an open invitation. Kyungsoo watches his slim waist and cute butt disappear around the corner before he scrambles to take off the rest of his clothes. Jongin already has the shower running and is standing underneath the water by the time Kyungsoo catches up. His perfect body is completely on display when Kyungsoo pulls the curtain aside, rivulets of water streaming down bronze skin. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat naturally speeds up at the sight, skin heating up at the thought of having Jongin again.

Slicking back his pink hair with one hand, Jongin opens his eyes turns to give him a questioning look. “You done staring now?”

Something about those words feel reminiscent, and Kyungsoo startles out of his admiration, quietly stepping inside the shower, his body immediately pressing against Jongin’s in the limited space. Jongin doesn’t hesitate to pull him closer, underneath the warm water, and tilt his chin up to kiss him. It’s like a breath of fresh air after a tiring game, and Kyungsoo can’t get enough.

“Gonna make it up to me properly?” Jongin breathes between kisses. 

“I was thinking more about rewarding you, actually,” Kyungsoo replies with a smirk. “You were hot as fuck out there.”

“Oh?” Jongin giggles, pulling away to look at his boyfriend. “I like the sound of that.”

Kyungsoo reaches up to tilt the showerhead away from their bodies until the water is shooting against Jongin’s back, and he presses a kiss to Jongin’s jaw, neck, collarbone - tracing down his body as he lowers to his knees on the tile floor. His hands slide over the attractive dip of Jongin’s waist, brushing down his abs until his fingers glide over his erection. 

Jongin sucks in a sharp breath when Kyungsoo takes him into his mouth, a hand moving to thread through Kyungsoo’s wet hair as he starts to bob his head. About a year’s worth of experience has greatened his blowjob skills, and Kyungsoo can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. He loves the feeling of having his mouth full of Jongin, and he adores watching Jongin’s expression above him. His soft, high-pitched moans have Kyungsoo unable to resist touching himself.

“I’m gonna cum soon if you keep this up,” Jongin pants.

Kyungsoo ignores him and opens his mouth wider to take more in, enjoying the way Jongin throws his head back with a groan. He honestly thinks he could cum from just this too, especially if Jongin keeps tugging on his hair and making those noises that go straight to Kyungsoo’s dick. But he knows he can do better and pulls away from Jongin’s dick to reach for the lube-disguised-as-shampoo bottle.

It’s a little adorable the way Jongin automatically guides his dick back into Kyungsoo’s mouth the moment he lowers back down with his fingers slicked up. He naturally spreads his legs as Kyungsoo reaches around to finger him, though he startles at the pressure of Kyungsoo’s fingertip, his hand steadying himself on the shower wall. The taste of precum sits heavy on Kyungsoo’s tongue as Jongin rocks between his mouth and his fingers.

“Hah,  _ oh _ , fuck.” Jongin shudders, biting his lip as he struggles to keep it together. Kyungsoo knows his body in and out by now, knowing just how to crook his fingers and swirl his tongue. “Kyungsoo…!”

Kyungsoo is drooling and partially choking, but he doesn’t care, watching Jongin slowly come undone with watery eyes. His fingers slowly rub over Jongin’s prostate, turned on by the high-pitched moans that Jongin begins to let out, growing in volume as Jongin reaches his peak.

With a heavy gasp, he yanks hard on Kyungsoo’s hair, effectively pulling him away from his dick. An out-of-breath Kyungsoo watches Jongin’s abs clench and his dick twitch repeatedly as he staves off an orgasm. Jongin’s face is beautifully flushed and his lips red as he catches his breath, heavy-lidded eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s with a sultry stare.

“Fuck me, please,” Jongin breathes, turning around and bracing himself against the shower wall, arching his back. It gives Kyungsoo a up-close view of his ass, and he really can’t resist diving in to taste.

“N-No, ah!” Jongin whines as Kyungsoo licks and sucks at his rim. “Stop...stop and f-fuck...me instead…”

Kyungsoo relents his attack, pulling away and standing up, feeling a little lightheaded as he reaches for the lube. He slicks himself up before gripping Jongin’s hips and slowly pushing inside him, and then it’s his turn to moan.

“Fuck, Jongin…” Kyungsoo bottoms out and presses his forehead into the nape of Jongin’s neck. “It’s been too fucking long.”

Jongin wiggles his hips cutely as he looks back at Kyungsoo with a breathless smirk. “Do I feel good, babe?”

Kyungsoo kisses his neck. “So fucking good.” Pulling out a little, he starts to thrust shallowly, and Jongin bites his lip, closing his eyes as he whines. As usual, it doesn’t take long for Jongin to become impatient, bucking his hips back.

“Go faster already,” Jongin breathes, reaching around with one hand to pull his cheeks apart, giving Kyungsoo a good view. “I’ve waited so long.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to comply, slapping Jongin’s hand away before beginning to thrust in earnest. Jongin moans happily with a stupid grin pressed against the tile, relishing in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s cock grazing his prostate and the sound of their skin meeting. Kyungsoo always fucks him so good, and tonight is no different.

He gasps when Kyungsoo presses down on his waist, forcing his back to arch more, and causing the blunt head of Kyungsoo’s cock to hit his prostate. It immediately has Jongin crying out and trembling, adding to the noise echoing throughout the locker room. Reaching down, he starts to jerk himself off, eager to reach his climax.

“Feels good?” Kyungsoo pants.

“Mm-hmm,” Jongin cries, voice broken and gasping. “I-I’m close…!”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo grunts, speeding up his thrusts, pausing every now and then to grind in slowly. It has Jongin practically sobbing and arching further into Kyungsoo’s hold until he’s tightening around his cock and cumming onto the shower wall in front of him.

Kyungsoo soon follows after, hips stuttering as he cums inside of Jongin, fingertips digging into Jongin’s waist as he does so. Dizzy and exhausted, he manages to pull out and catch Jongin around the torso just before the younger boy collapses.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks in concern, only to hear Jongin quietly laugh in response. 

“It’s suddenly really hot in here.” He chuckles, sighing in relief when Kyungsoo turns the shower water to cold. It feels even nicer when Kyungsoo combs his wet bangs away from his face, and Jongin turns in his arms to embrace him back with a happy hum.

“Thank you,” Jongin murmurs into his ear.

Kyungsoo blinks. “You don’t have to thank me for fucking you.” If anything, he should be thanking Jongin, as weird as that sounds.

“Not for that, dummy.” Jongin presses a kiss to his cheek and pulls back a little to look at him. “For being my boyfriend and supporting me.”

Frowning, Kyungsoo replies, “I don’t know if I’ve been great at the supporting thing lately.”

Jongin pecks him on the lips and pinches his cheek teasingly. “I think you are. You’re just a little stupid sometimes, but that’s okay. That’s why I love you.”

Kyungsoo’s expression softens, and he hugs Jongin tightly around his middle, tucking his face into his neck. “I love you too.”

They share a little moment there, despite the fact that the air is slowly growing chilly and cum is dripping out of Jongin’s ass. Maybe it isn’t very manly to say that Kyungsoo loves being in Jongin’s arms, but fuck that. He loves being held by his loving boyfriend.

“Can we just shower and go back to your place?” Jongin says. “I wanna cuddle and watch a movie or something. You know I’m not much of a party person anyways.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kyungsoo smiles. “I can order pizza too.”

“Ugh, yes, you’re speaking my language, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
